The purpose of this project is to continue the investigation of a home oriented approach to intellectual and personality stimulation of children between the ages of three months and three years. This particular project concerns children between the ages of two and three. The goal is to provide stimulation for children through a program of parent education conducted by non-professional visits to the home and small-group learning centers located in homes of parents involved in the program. The goal is not only to provide cognitive, language, and personality development stimulation for the child but also to increase the feelings of competence and self-worth of his mother and other adults who work with him. The project demonstrates an approach which might become fully functional as a part of the operation of Parent-Child Centers and Neighborhood Day Care Centers in disadvantaged. This year's work is to continue through age 6 the longitudinal study of the effects of stimulation via parent education before age 3.